The Sacrifice
by adiosToredor
Summary: Xion ends up in the hospital from Roxas being careless. And with Roxas in his good nature, stays with her and some love breaks through in them. Not an AU. RokuShion
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah. I got this idea…Some…how… Whatever…Here it is!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The Sacrifice**

_1: Accident_

"Wow, Xion. You're getting better and better. Soon you'll be as tough as me!" Said a boy, to his best friend. The two were in Central Square, of Twilight town.

"Thanks Rox." Said Xion.

"You're welcome! This calls for a celebration! I'll get some ice cream!" Shouted Roxas, very excitedly!

"No. Let me!" Shouted Xion running off towards the ice cream shop. As she ran back, she heard the bus making its rounds. She stopped a minute, and looked at the bus, then at Roxas, then realized; it was about to hit him.

"Roxas look out!" Shouted Xion, as she dropped the ice cream, and ran towards him. He turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked. He saw her running, and he was very confused. He thought she was going to give him a hug, but he realized he was wrong, as she pushed him.

"What the heck!" Shouted Roxas, but then he looked up.

**In the bus…**

"Where is that Doughnut?" Asked the driver, as he ducked and searched for it. He knew the bus would not crash. The route was preset and rode on its own, staying on the tracks. He was only supposed to stop the bus for anyone who wanted to get on.

"Oh! Here it is!" He said pulling it out. It had Doritos and Fritos on it. (EWW!) He bit into it, and saw a girl in front of the train. He slammed down on the brakes.

**Outside…**

There was a loud screeching noise, from the bus. Unfortunately he slammed on them a bit too late, because he hit her. She hit the ground and did that dramatic kind of roll. (The kind where they roll, then when they stop, their arm is out, and they're facing away.) She tried to sit up, but she just fell back down. Roxas sat in shock for a minute, but then stood up, and ran over to her. He lifted her up slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" The bus emptied and a crowd formed around them.

"R-Roxas?"

"Xion, why did you do that?

"You're...so...clue...clueless...Roxas." Said Xion, passing out in his arms.

"Xion! Some one call the ambulance!" Shouted Roxas.

"On it!" Shouted someone. He glanced up and down her body. He noticed her left leg and both arms looked a bit messed up.

"Xion..." Said Roxas, as he stroked her hair. Suddenly an ambulance came around the corner. (There's no cars, except for emergency vehicles. I mean imagine carrying a 20 foot hose, or a whole bunch of emergency supplies!) The paramedics came out with a gurney. Roxas carefully helped them by lifting Xion, onto it. They moved her into the ambulance, and closed one of the doors.

"Wanna come?" Asked one of the paramedic ladies. Roxas climbed in after her, and sat so he was staring at Xion's head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yeah I can't get this idea out of my head! UGH! I've been sitting on this. And I wanna say, i'm getting hooked on Glee. So two favorite show: DEGRASSI IS NUMBUH ONE! Glee is second! Then I guess Naruto is third then and Bleach earning forth. OMG! Every I hear SORA from Naruto, I think of Sora. When I see him, I see ZEXION!


	2. Chapter 2

I think this story had a good start, so here's the next chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 2**

Roxas sat restlessly on the edge of the chair in the waiting room of the hospital.

'This is entirely my fault!' He thought. 'If I had been more...aware, she wouldn't be hurt like this.' Roxas sub-consciously pulled his glove off, and started chewing on his nails. When he heard a door open and close he turned and saw the doctor that had taken Xion. He stood up in full alert ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"H-how is she?" He asked. He was afraid to hear something had happened and she was lost, causing a shiver to go up his spine.

"I'm sorry." He started. "We can't tell if she's alive or not." Said the doctor. Roxas put on a confused expression.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, but when we hooked her up to the Heart monitor, it showed no heart alive in there." Roxas understood.

"Don't worry about that. She's fine otherwise, right?"

"Yes, she's still unconscious though, so you can go home and come back later."

"Um...would it...be okay if I saw her?"

"Sure, right this way." The doctor led him to Xion's room. When he saw her, his non-existent heart fell heavy.

"I'll leave you alone. There's also a chair over there." Said the doctor. Roxas sat down as the doctor left.

"Xion, I'm so sorry. I know you can't hear me, but please don't die, I'm so so sorry!" Pleaded Roxas, starting to cry. He touched her arm which he noticed was in a cast. "She looks so... broken." He added, looking at her arm. He looked down at his feet and cried silently.

He already hated the way she looked now; hurt, because of him. He could just hear Saïx's voice saying, 'The puppet broke again? It's as useless as Demyx.' Then he could hear Demyx protesting. Now he wasn't only angry at himself, but at Saïx too. And also for no reason, Xigbar. While he cried, he subconsciously slid his hand into Xion's open palm. After a couple minutes of his crying, as he cried he started to wonder where the heck the doctor was. While he was deep in thought and _crying, _Xion woke up a bit, she felt more of the 'too-lazy-to-get-up-in-the-morning' feeling.

"R-Roxas…?" Asked Xion, looking at his crying figure. Roxas looked up, wide-eyed. He was happy she was awake, but she saw him _cry_! Axel had told him, that manly guys didn't cry, and that Xion was probably looking for a manly guy.

"H-hey Xion! How ya feelin'?" Shouted Roxas, trying to make a smooth recovery, but only appeared too happy. Xion, even in her poor condition, seriously was doubting if he was Roxas. He was never _that_ happy, except for whenever she turned the corner to the special ice cream spot.

"Uh...A little hurt. I feel like someone cut my body off, only leaving my left arm." Said Xion, trying to sit up, but fell back comfortably on the bed. She realized how ridicules that sounded, so her face flushed red.

"Well if someone did do that, they'd have to be killed by me. No one can do that to you, and get away with it." Said Roxas, feeling more confident then ever. Just then, the doctor walked in he had a folder in his right hand, and in his left a pen.

"Oh, good you're awake. Now I can show you what is messed up. WAIT! I left the X-rays in the lounge! Be right-" Started the doctor, before Roxas cut him off. He obviously wasn't a good doctor.

"I don't think we need to see X-rays, just tell us what's wrong." Said Roxas, calmly, but on the inside, he still felt awful.

"Oh. Well..." He opened his folder. "She has a broken right arm, broken left leg, a sprained right leg, and a couple broken ribs. You're lucky you're alive!" Smiled the doctor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

. Sorry I got writer's block on the part where he was like, 'I'm so sorry!' Then I got a new game, (all I've done this week! Not even done yet!)then I lost the idea, and finally I got lazy, but here this is! I really plan on updating a lot of stories now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part of the one update a day thing! Anyways, I don't know what i'm writing today in this, but we'll find out together!

**3: Checking Out and Checking In!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eventually after a while, Xion was allowed to go. She was told, that since she couldn't use either of her legs, she'd need to be in a wheelchair.

One time, while she slept, he snuck out of the hospital to an apartment. He rented a room, the only room they had, was a one room, and one bed apartment. So he went for it. He thought Xion could sleep in the bed, and he'd sleep on couch.

"Uh, Roxas." Said the doctor, as he checked Xion out. Roxas turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking a guess you're paying for this." Started the doctor. "Here's the bill." At the bottom of the bill it read, 'Total...2,000 munny' Roxas looked back up at the doctor.

"Roxas. Where are we suppose to get the munny from?" Whispered Xion.

"Yeah, can I go to the bathroom real quickly?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. He ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. He opened a dark corridor, destined to right in front of Xemnas' office doors.

The he shouted, "Xemnas! I'm back!" He quickly left through the dark corridor again, right before Xemnas barged out. He reopened it in his office, and quietly took the 1,000,000 munny Xemnas kept in his office.

The he left again, coming back out in the bathroom. He pulled 2,000 munny out of the black munny bag, and put the bag in his pocket. He took the 2,000 and put it in another pocket. He unlocked the door and walked back to the doctor.

"Here." He said, pulling the 2,000 out and handing it to the doctor. He checked to make sure it was enough before walking away. Roxas signed Xion out, and rolled her out of the hospital.

"Roxas where did you get the munny?"

"From Xemnas' office." He responded. They laughed.

"Don't you think he'll be mad when we get back? I mean you took his munny, and we've been gone for about a week." Xion thought about what else he might be mad at them for. "You egged his office, then his face AND he caught you."

"But Xion, one, He didn't see me take his munny. It was only 1,000,000 munny. Two, I'm taking you to an apartment until you're healed,and three, he'll forget about it by then." Roxas rolled her to the apartment, and inside it actually REALLY looked nice.

Later that night, he started to wonder if he should at least stop by and say hi to Axel. But he thought Saïx might walk in and see him talking to Axel, then tell Xemnas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nothing new really happened, did it? Well yeah that Doctor, is stupider then Demyx.

Demyx: HEY!

Sorry buddy!


	4. Chapter 4

This story, (unlike my others) will be shorter than my others. I've also been on my Neopets account more, guys! I've been saving my NP, and i'm less than 135K away from my baby PB I've been saving for! Cross your fingers than the Pant Devil doesn't steal it before I paint my pet!

**4: Roxas, you need to rest.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, Roxas was trying to figure out how to help Xion, on the bed. She was in a wheel chair, so she couldn't just get up. After ten minutes of thinking he finally decided on picking her up. He picked her up, bridal style, and gently put her on the bed. Then he spread the blanket over her.

"Thank you Roxas, you've been so nice to me the past week." She tried to sit up and give him a hug, but she just couldn't sit up. So Roxas walked closer, so he could accept her hug.

"No, Xion, thank you for saving me." Roxas, smiled. After they broke apart, Xion put her hand on Roxas' check. His cheek started to heat up, so to cover for his warm check, he removed her hand, and started to leave. "You need to sleep. It'll make you feel better." Roxas was about to leave, but Xion stopped him.

"Roxas, where are you going? When I was looking around, I only saw one bedroom." Xion was truly curious.

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Roxas turned off the light.

"No. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She tried to sit up, but failed to do so, again.

"No, you're injured, you deserve the bed more."

"How about we share it then?" She didn't even think it through, before saying it. Roxas face got red. Good thing the light was off so she couldn't see his face.

"Oh, well you wouldn't want to share a bed with me."

"Why not? Come on! We'll be on opposite sides."

"O-okay. I guess it wouldn't be to bad." He walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and took his coat off. It would be too warm to sleep with a shirt, long pants, a coat, AND blankets on him. He took his boots off, and lied down on the bed.

"T-tomorrow, we should tell Axel. He must feel like we ditched him." Said Roxas. He looked at Xion to see she was already asleep. He smiled and tried to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I saw Naruto AND Bleach tonight! I swear! I think Kenpachi and Xigbar are related! Also later update for yesterday. Fanfic wouldn't let me post for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm attempting to get back to writing. Also three more chapters, and then a bonus chapter!

**.: 5: Axel is mad!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Roxas had to help Xion out of her bed, and it wasn't too much of a pain as Xion thought it was for him. He loved the idea of picking her up, even though he wouldn't tell her. Later in the day, while Xion was sleeping in her wheelchair, Roxas had snuck out to buy Sea-salt ice cream.

He hid the box in the freezer, and figured they have it when they would go surprise Axel. After a while of sitting on the couch bored, while watching TV, it started to get sorta redder out. So Roxas turned off the TV, and woke Xion up, by just a simple shake.

"Hey, Xion. It's time to wake up." He whispered, shaking her a bit harder. Her eyes opened slightly. Man, Roxas thought she was trying to taunt him with her cuteness. She had a huge upper hand on him.

"Huh? Oh Roxas, hi." She said drowsily. She rubbed her eye with her unbroken arm. Roxas smiled sweetly. Oh, she really enjoyed waking up, and seeing his smiling face, looking at her. He was just so handsome and cute to her eyes. She was glad she had gotten hit by the bus, and not him.

"Um, it's sunset, maybe we should go up to the clock tower now…" Said Roxas. His eyes, somehow saw her lips. They looked so soft, and were slightly open. He just really wanted to kiss them…

"Uh, y-yep…"She responded softly. Roxas opened a dark corridor, and wheeled Xion through it, they came out on the tower, behind the wall. Axel was sitting there, looking lonely, and sad.

"Axel?" Said Roxas. Axel's head turned around to see the two. He was shocked and mad. They abandoned him.

"Where have you guys been? Xion what happened to you?"He blurted out. They answered all his questions, and calmed him down. He understood, and promised to not mention any of that to the superiors. And then they left, and agreed to meet up tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Expect updates on the 20th! That's RokuShi day if you don't know! Also it's my birthday!


	6. Chapter 6

**.:6:Cutie!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well Xion. You look much better. Your legs look much better. I say you should be able to use your legs again. So all I have to do is cut the casts on your legs off." Announced the doctor. "Your friend must be a good boyfriend for coming here with you." Roxas and Xion blushed.

"What about my arm, doctor?" Asked Xion.

"It's healing, but not as fast. It should be okay, next week."

"Okay. I'll bring her next week." Responded Roxas, pulling Xemnas' wallet.

"You don't have to pay today then. Pay next week then we can just add the costs together." The doctor pulled out his sharp cast cutter, and cut the casts off her legs. It felt good to have air on her legs again. Roxas put it away.

**Meanwhile with Xemnas…**

"Damn! Where'd my wallet go! I have to pay for the blackmail photos! Oh god. SORA'S GONNA SHOW THOSE TO PEOPLE!" Shouted Xemnas, freaking out, also tearing his office apart.

"Uh Super-" Said Saïx, walking in. "Never mind this is a bad time." Shouted Saïx walking off.

**Back to Roxas & Xion…**

"Well Xion, I have a surprise for you!" Said Roxas as he walked Xion back.

"Oh you don't need to do anything special for me. I'm not anyone special." Responded Xion.

"Correction, You saved my life, and there's nothing I can do to repay you for it." Corrected Roxas. He got to their room, and opened the door. Inside was a fluffy barking little dog.

"You got me a puppy?" Gasped Xion. "When did you have time to?"

"I called Axel to do it for me. He did it while we were at the hospital. He told me it's a female Pomeranian, at the age of 1." Answered Roxas. He took munny from Xemnas too.

"Aw! I love her! She's such a cutie!" Xion picked the dog up, and hugged her.

"Her name is Taffy."

"Thank you Roxas!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned a deep red.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yay one more chapter left, then the bonus chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**.:7:Finale!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you, Doctor!" Said Xion as he removed her last cast.

"Now about my pay…" Roxas tossed him Xemnas' wallet.

"Keep the rest." The Doctor grinned hugely.

**With Xemnas and Sora…**

"You have the munny?" Asked Sora.

"…No…" Answered Xemnas.

"Okay fine then." Sora pulled out his phone and started to type on it. "Done. I posted the photos on DeviantART." Responded Sora. Xemnas' eyes widened.

"What?"

**With Kairi…**

"Oh a picture from Sora." Said Kairi, opening her messages. She opened it and saw a grown sliver haired man playing with Barbies. "OMG!"

**Xemnas and Sora…**

"I hate you!" Xemnas tried choking Sora, but he was too fast.

**Roxas and Xion…**

Roxas and Xion went back to their temporary home, and played with Taffy while talking a bit. At about 6, they left to go see Axel.

"Axel! We need your help!" Said Roxas as they arrived up there.

"What with?"He asked licking his ice cream.

"We need to sneak back home! You know, as in the Castle." Answered Roxas.

"No worries, Xemnas blew up this morning." Axel said calmly.

"What?" Cried Xion.

"Yeah, he was crying that a picture of him playing with Barbies was going around the web, so I blew him up."

"Crazy Pyro." Muttered Roxas.

"So how's the arm?"

"Feels great!"

"Good. And Taffy?"

"She's a very good dog!"

"So have you two done anything major yet? You know as in a relationship? Like a kiss, or hug?" Axel winked.

"Y-yes." Admitted Xion.

"Oh really? Like what?" Asked Axel, squinting.

"Oh look! You dropped your ice cream." Commented Roxas distracting him. Axel frantically tried to catch the ice cream still in his hand, but then he dropped it. Axel tried to choke Roxas but he hoped up and ran around the clock tower with Axel chasing him. Xion sighed and licked her ice cream, watching the beautiful sunset. Axel tripped and fell face first on the floor. She giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Axel put his hands on his hips.

"You!" Axel looked playfully angry. Roxas started to laugh before Axel chased him again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I've had a cast on my keg when I was five. I don't remember how they cut the cast so sorry if it's wrong. Do you guys still want the bonus chapter? If not, then good bye…I kinda lost interest in this story after chapter 2? Sorry that's the cause of short chapters.


	8. Bonus

Me: Velcome to bonus chapter of The Sacrifice. And,

Camera guy: My sandwich is soggy.

Me: Quite on the set! Anyways, so people have asked, 'is it hard to work with people who are only working for 5 bucks a day?'

Boom man: Who did?

Me: Quite! My answer would be yes. They aren't very motivated.

Camera man: Are too.

Me: Then why are you talking? Just roll the darn clip.

**Clip one~ John's short intention span**

Roxas: Y-yeah. I'm gonna sleep

(camera strays off on a fly)

John (camera guy): It has wings.

Roxas: on the couch

Me: JOHN! IT'S A FREAKING FLY! LEAVE IT ALONE! I swear first the lights fell and almost crashed our stars and NOW THIS!

John: But it has wings, and it's pretty.

Me: PAY ATTENTION! From the top Roxas.

Roxas: No, Xion, thank you for saving me.(they stop the hug and Xion puts her hand on his cheek, and he moves it before leaving) You need to sleep. It'll make you feel better.

Xion: Roxas, where are you go-

John: I was reading the script, and is there a topless scene? Because I can't find one. I hate this shirt.

Me: This is T rated. Or K not sure. SO NO TOPLESS SCENE. Why would a T rated story have a topless scene for our stars?

John: No, for me. This shirt is uncomfortable. (I smack my head)

Xion: If this were just me and Roxas without all of you, I would request for a topless scene.

Roxas: Me too~ Can we make it a bottomless scene too?

Me: NO TOPLESS SCENE!

Roxas: But the Bottomless sce-

Me: NO BOTTOMLESS SCENE!

John: Can I take my shirt off?

Me: No! Now quiet! I can hire other actors!

**Clip two~ Actors gone wrong**

Axel: Where have you guys been? Xion what happened to you? (Roxas pushed him off the ledge, and he fell a foot, and looked up.)

Me: Roxas, what the hell? Where does it say to do that?

Roxas: I forgot my line, and it was an easy way to shut him up.

Me: Okay, and in this story, Axel falls off the building and goes splat. How can he help you later then?

Roxas: He's a zombie.

Me: Seriously? Fine let's just go to the dog scene. Places! reset the scene! ACTION! (the position is set in place, and Roxas opens the door to the apartment thing.)

Roxas: Correction, You saved my life, and there's nothing I can do to repay you for it.

Xion: Ahhh! (A big Rottweiler tackles Xion to the ground.)

Me: CUT! Axel! What's with this dog? I asked for a small dog.

Axel: Which I got you.

Me: Rottweilers aren't small.

Axel: Yeah they are.

Me: How?

Axel: Their heads are small, compared to horses and bears they're small.

Me: I need a dog that when it tackles my stars, it doesn't push them to OBLIVION!

Xemnas: That's my word.

Me: GO AWAY MAN!

**Clip three~ Xemnas messes up…A lot.**

Roxas: Xemnas! I'm back! (Xemnas sat in his office)

Xemnas: Coming!~ (Roxas closed his DC, and reopened in Xemnas' office, stealing his wallet. And Xemnas turned around.) Ah ha!

Me: You're not supposed to turn around!

Xemnas: I like this idea more though.

Me: Doesn't fit the story! Are you guys trying to ruin it?

Xemnas: But this is MUCH better. (he starts to walk to his desk but trips on a paper)

Me: Maybe we'll keep that… Let's just go to your other scene. (The scene crew are setting it up.)

Xemnas: So I heard there would be a topless scene earlier, and I would love to say, I would, _love_ to see the leading lady topless. Can we go _braless_ too?

Xion: PERV!

Xemnas: Get over it! Oh, and is there a chance I can hug her, tight, and change this story to a XionxXemnas?(he flicks her boob)

Xion: YOU BIG PERV! MY HEART BELONGS TO ROXAS! YOU DICK!

Xemnas: I can assure you mine is bigger than his!

Me: K SERIOUSLY GUYS! Xemnas, I said no topless scene, so no braless scene either. No we're not changing this to a XionxXemnas. And frankly, yes you're getting way, WAY too pervy here. Now get in place.

Xemnas: But Roxas gets to see her braless why can't I?

Me: It's up to the lady, NOT you. (Roxas whispers in his ear)

Roxas: She is one hot lady too. You should see how much it turns her on when I kiss her-

Me: Roxas! Offset now! Sora! Get up there!

Sora: Yes! My turn!

Me: ACTION!

Sora: You have the munny?

Xemnas: …No…

Sora: Okay fine then. (Sora pulled out a phone typed, and put it away. ) Done. I posted the photos on DeviantART.

Xemnas: NO! (he rolls around kicking and screaming and crying)

Me: Cut! We had the cover on the camera sorry.

Xemnas: Now you defiantly owe me that hug I want.

Me: I can replace you. Maybe I'll call Terra, and have him dye his hair.

Xemnas: Oh fine!

Me: You owe me! You perv!

Xemnas: I know…

Me: It's really hard to come here and get WORK done, considering we can't get through a day without people making a sex joke, or being a general perv. And that is why you never pee in a cup. Wait, wrong line. Just don't become a director for a story. Our boom guys is always wanting lunch right after lunch, and it's just a big mess.


End file.
